


It Was A Graveyard Smash

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal costumes, Costumes, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, HyungWonho - Freeform, JooHyuk, M/M, Romance, Showki, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Hyunwoo is very, very reluctantly dragged to a Halloween party hosted by Minhyuk’s crush. Normally Hyunwoo would find a nice place to lean and drink but to his surprise he finds an adorable hamster instead. Clearly these parties can be good after all.But only if cute hamster guy is there.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	It Was A Graveyard Smash

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! A bit late I know but this is my treat for all of you. I hope everyone is safe and remember I’m here for you! If you need someone to talk to during the holidays feel free to message my twitter @InStanning ❤️

“It’s just one Halloween party!”

“You know how awkward it is for me.”

“Okay but you can be as weird as you want since it’s Halloween remember?”

“Min!” 

Hyunwoo whined at his energetic friend. The auburn haired male pouted at Hyunwoo. “Come onnn! I know the guys throwing it! It’ll be fun!” Hyunwoo wracked his brain for the names of the freshman hosting the party. Though they all went to the same college Hyunwoo wasn’t nearly as sociable as his other friends. He preferred low key gatherings anyways. “Jooheon and Changkyun right?” He asked with a raised brow. Minhyuk nodded enthusiastically. “Hey don’t you have a crush on Jooheon?” Their mutual friend Hoseok finally piped up from the spot on the couch he occupied. They both looked at him before Hyunwoo glanced at Minhyuk with a brow raised. He grinned sheepishly, “Okay yes Jooheon is so cute and I’d really like to get his number so please?” He gave Hyunwoo the puppy dog eyes now. 

“No.”

Hyunwoo found himself, later that night, standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a grimace. He had on a damn bear onesie. Complete with little bear ears on a headband. His hands had fluffy bear paws on them and he looked absolutely ridiculous! “Min do I have to wear this?!” He yelled out of the bathroom door. Minhyuk appeared wearing a puppy onesie and floppy ears. His eyes shined brightly, “Aw you look so cute you grumpy bear! Hoseokkie come look!” Hyunwoo groaned at Minhyuk’s enthusiasm and waited until Hoseok appeared. His pink bunny onesie was a little tighter than Hyunwoo’s bear onesie. Then again Hoseok had been working out a lot lately. He had matching pink bunny ears on his head and he grinned at Hyunwoo. “Beary beary cute!” Hoseok replied before laughing as he ran away from Hyunwoo. 

He grumbled the entire time they rode in Hoseok’s car to the party. Jooheon and Changkyun shared an apartment surprisingly near theirs. But Hyunwoo refused to walk around in his costume. Suffering in a party was enough torture. When they pulled up he noted a few girls going in to the building wearing some form fitting costumes. He could appreciate a good looking person when he saw them. Minhyuk elbowed him until he climbed out of the car and was dragged along by his friends. It was obvious where the party was as the door was decked out in all sorts of decorations. He could hear muffled music through the door and wondered how long it would be until the neighbors complained. Minhyuk didn’t bother knocking he just opened the door and ran in. 

There was a lot of costume clad people everywhere. Hoseok pointed Minhyuk out to Hyunwoo as he ran over to a male wearing a bee onesie beside another male dressed like a wolf. He watched as his friend hugged on to the bee who turned red and hugged him back while the wolf smirked. Hyunwoo felt his lips finally smile at how happy Minhyuk looked bouncing around dressed like a puppy. “Hyunwoo should we find drinks?” Hoseok nudged him and he nodded. They did their best weaving through people who kept calling them cute. Hyunwoo could see the kitchen doorway in view before Hoseok grabbed his arm. “What is it?” Hyunwoo asked worriedly while peering around. “Look at him!” Hoseok whispered while gripping Hyunwoo’s arm. A tall, lean male dressed like a frog leaned against a wall with a red cup in hand. Sipping on it while looking around. 

Hyunwoo was about to say something when he realized Hoseok wasn’t by him anymore and had actually pushed through the crowd to approach the pretty man. Hyunwoo sighed loudly with a roll of his eyes. Well he was still thirsty and a beer was needed if he was going to stay longer. He finally managed to get to the kitchen after a drunk, handsy girl had pulled on his little tail on the back of his onesie. That was entirely unnecessary! At least her friends had apologized. He noticed that it was fairly empty in there aside from a whole bunch of snacks and food on a round table. There was also snacks in the counters besides various bottles of alcohol. Okay he could work with this. He reached for a beer as a sudden voice on the other side of the table piped up. “Hyungwon have you seen my peanuts?!” When Hyunwoo just stared he heard a frustrated noise before someone stood up who had obviously been kneeling down. 

A shorter male stood there with his hands on his hips as if he were about to scold this so called Hyungwon. He was wearing the cutest, hooded hamster onesie and Hyunwoo could see pink hair brushing the male’s forehead. He blinked, startled, at the sight of Hyunwoo. “Oh-oh.” The male turned red once he realized this was definitely not his friend. Hyunwoo’s cheeks were just as red as he waved slowly at the hamster. He was so cute! His sharp features and fox like eyes were burned in to Hyunwoo’s memory forever. “Uh-...Sorry about that I thought you were-“ The shorter male looked flustered as he began speaking. “Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo finished for him. The hamster blushed again before nodding, “Yeah. He was helping unpack the snacks but he’s disappeared.” 

Hyunwoo felt his lips twitch at how put out the other looked. “Er I could help?” Hyunwoo offered. It was way better getting to stare at a cute hamster versus handsy drunk people. The shorter male blinked, “Oh no I couldn’t have you do that, go enjoy the party.” He smiled at Hyunwoo, who internally cooed, before looking back at the foods. “I’d rather help” Hyunwoo replied, “trust me.” He grinned at the shorter male who raised a brow before shrugging. “I’m Kihyun by the way.” The hamster said next. Hyunwoo nodded at Kihyun, “I’m Hyunwoo.” They bowed their heads at each other before Kihyun seemed to eye Hyunwoo. “You’re a cute bear.” Kihyun teased and Hyunwoo coughed while his face turned red again. “You make a cute hamster.” He replied back. Kihyun looked at him before grinning with a sigh, “I wanted to be a shark.” He shook his head sadly. 

Hyunwoo found himself setting plates of food down as Kihyun passed them from a small cooler. He could feel his mouth watering at the smell of the food. Where did he get this from?! It looked like the food his Mom made! “Hey where’d you get all this?” Hyunwoo asked excitedly. Kihyun looked at him as he closed the cooler, “I made it.” He replied casually but with his hamster hood down Hyunwoo could see the tips of his ears were red. He stared shocked at Kihyun before looking around and gesturing, “You made all of this?!” Kihyun’s cheeks were red as he peered around with Hyunwoo. “Well not the potato chips obviously....” Kihyun muttered. Hyunwoo was floored by the admission. He looked around again and Kihyun must have noticed as he ran a hand through his pink hair. “Jooheon and Changkyun survive off convenience store food. When they told me about the party I figured I’d make sure they’ll live to graduation” He huffed, “I’ve known them for years so.” 

Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun as if he were the most fascinating thing in existence. He couldn’t believe that not only was the shorter male good looking but he was also kind. Hyunwoo hoped he wasn’t giving the shorter male heart eyes right now. “That’s-..really nice of you.” Hyunwoo finally said. Kihyun rubbed at his nape but smiled at him. “If I tell you I live off convenience store food will you cook for me too?” Hyunwoo said without thinking. He wanted to face palm but Kihyun was staring at him. The shorter male smiled suddenly showing off dimples at the tops of his cheeks as his eyes became crescents. “Sorry I-“ Hyunwoo was trying to think of what to say when Kihyun chuckled. “You really are a cute bear.” 

Two hours later Hyunwoo found himself leaning against a counter while Kihyun sat by him on the same counter. They had been chatting together about anything they could think of. Apparently Kihyun understood Hyunwoo with not being a huge fan of large parties. They both agreed a get together with a few friends was way better. Hyungwon had demanded Kihyun stay after he discovered he planned on leaving after dropping off the food. Hyunwoo had laughed at that as it reminded him vaguely of Minhyuk. He was enjoying Kihyun’s company and he was fairly sure Kihyun enjoyed his as he had yet to leave. They both were grinning at each other when a noise caused them to look at the door. The tall male dressed like a frog was giggling while clinging to a very red faced giggling Hoseok. Hyunwoo rolled his eyes as Kihyun jumped off the counter. 

“Hyungwon! You never came back!” He scolded the very obviously drunk male. Hyungwon peered first at Kihyun then at Hyunwoo who waved shyly. “You look like you’re fine.” The smug look on Hyungwon’s face had Kihyun both blushing and glaring. Hyunwoo was pleased Kihyun didn’t deny that. “Hyunwooooo! There you are! This is Hyungwon!” Hoseok spoke loudly and enthusiastically, “Isn’t he good looking! He’s so beautiful and funny!” Hoseok hugged tighter on to Hyungwon who giggled while swatting at the bunny in shyness. Kihyun was rubbing his temples before looking back at Hyunwoo, “They are very drunk.” He said with an eyebroll and Hyunwoo chuckled at that. “Yeah they are, should probably get them home.” 

He didn’t expect both inebriated males to whine and fight being separated. That’s how Hyunwoo found himself driving Hoseok’s car with Kihyun in the passenger seat. The other two were giggling together in the backseat. Hyunwoo caught Kihyun grimacing and he grinned in amusement. Luckily for Kihyun Hyunwoo was able to wrangle the two drunk giggling males upstairs as they had yet to release each other. Kihyun let them in to the apartment he shared with Hyungwon quickly before the two escaped or something. Hyunwoo was about to tell Hoseok it was time to head home only to catch a glimpse of the two costume clad males sucking face before Hyungwon’s bedroom door slammed shut loudly. The lock clicking was very audible in the stunned silence of the living room. Kihyun stared at the door completely red before finally looking at Hyunwoo. “I’m going to kill him one day.” He said seriously and Hyunwoo laughed loudly at that. 

“I’m sorry about that tree frog.”

Kihyun said to Hyunwoo ten minutes later as he handed him pillows and a blanket. Hyunwoo smiled as he prepared the couch to sleep on. He was going to head home but he felt guilty leaving Kihyun to deal with Hoseok. He knew how whiny the man was when hungover. He was also low key happy to stay. “It’s not your fault.” He said with a smile at Kihyun. The shorter male scratched at his head before his eyes went wide at Hyunwoo unzipping the bear onesie. Luckily Hyunwoo was wearing a tank top and work out shorts underneath. Thank god for that because he knew the tank top was molded to his athletic frame and definitely showed off his broad shoulders. Kihyun stared and finally swallowed down his drool. “Um-uh..wow okay.” Kihyun stumbled out before grimacing at himself now. Hyunwoo raised a brow as Kihyun waved a hand at him. 

“Well I should get to bed too...” Kihyun said idly. He still lingered as Hyunwoo sat down on the couch. They shared a look with each other before Kihyun cleared his throat. “I’m glad to have met you.” He said with his ears turning red. Hyunwoo felt a happy feeling in his chest now, “I’m happy I got to meet you too” He said softly as Kihyun smiled, “Hopefully this isn’t the only time we see each other.” Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo both expectant and confused. Even though he was embarrassed at his own forwardness he figured he had nothing to lose at this point. “I mean I hope I see you again” Hyunwoo explained, “And maybe get your number?” Kihyun’s mouth made an o shape as it seemed to click. He smiled brightly at Hyunwoo, “I’d love to see you again!” He went wide eyed at his own enthusiasm and Hyunwoo grinned back at him. 

“I’ll give you my number” Kihyun said quickly, “After I make you breakfast. Goodnight Hyunwoo.” He said with one last look at Hyunwoo as he bit his lip. Hyunwoo knew his ears were probably as red as Kihyun’s now, “Goodnight Ki.” He replied softly and watched as the shorter male disappeared in to a bedroom before shutting the door with a soft click. Hyunwoo flopped back on to the couch happily with a huge grin. Okay maybe parties weren’t always so bad after all.


End file.
